Kamen Rider Diend vs. Big Band
Kamen Rider Diend vs. Big Band is a What-If? episode of Death Battle featuring Kamen Rider Diend from Kamen Rider Decade and Big Band from Skull Girls. Interlude Boomstick: Kamen Rider Diend Wiz: And Big Band. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick... Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win... a Death Battle. Diend :[Location scenes of the four Dimensions of ''YGO! Arc-V and Zyuland from Zyuohger, followed by the multiverse as depicted in The Flash and Doctor Strange.]'' Wiz: The multiverse compromises of near infinite amount of realities. There are those who threaten to wipe out the multiverse, some who protect it... :changes to Tsukasa Kadoya fighting the Lucky Clover Orphnochs of the World of Faiz. The Lobster Orphnoch was about to finish Tsukasa off when clapping is heard and everyone sees Daiki Kaito arriving. Boomstick: And those who prefer to rob it blind! Like Daiki Kaito. :takes out his Diendriver and inserts a card. :Diendriver: KAMEN RIDE :Kaito: Henshin! :Diendriver: DIEND :transforms into Diend. Wiz: Kaito was once an inhabitant of a world that was taken over by the monsters known as Undead under Jashin 14, having aligned himself with them when he watched his parents murdered by what appeared to be a Kamen Rider. Kaito served as a member of Fourteen's secret police until he captured the ring leader of the rebelling Kamen Riders and his parents' supposed killer - his brother Junichi Kaito. :Boomstick: Turned out the Undead were denouncing the Kamen Riders by making them appear murderous while brainwashing any unwilling to abide by their rules. And that really messed up Kaito. Wiz: Utterly disillusioned from the revelation that he was part of the problem rather than the solution, Kaito's fortunes approved the day that the interdimensional terrorist organization Dai-Shocker came to his world. He encountered Naruki who recruits him to keep tabs on Tsukasa Kadoya by helping the youth acquire one of the organization's experimental weapons: the Diendriver. And that’s how it started. :Boomstick: And since then, Kaito has been wandering the multiverse and steals as a means to cope with his pain and loss. ' :''Diend: Tsukasa, eyes on me. This is how I fight. :overwhelms the Lobster and Centipede Orphnochs with his speed. Wiz: Diend's armor is made of the same material as Decade's, protecting him from temperature extremes and X-Rays. But Diend is most experienced with it as he can move at faster speeds than Decade and uses the Kamen Ride cards differently. :takes out a Kame Ride card with an image of the Riotroopers on it and places it in the Diendriver. :Diend: I'm counting on you. :'''Diendriver: KAMEN RIDE - RIOTROOPERS :Riotroopers hold the Crocodile Imagin at bay Wiz: While Decade can assume the form of any Kamen Rider to access their abilities, Diend can summon the genuine articles from across the multiverse to fight by his side. :takes out a Kame Ride card with an image of Kamen Rider Rey on it and places it in the Diendriver. :Diendriver: KAMEN RIDE - REY :Diendriver: KAMEN RIDE - KABUKI :fires the Diendriver, causing Kamen Riders Rey and Kabuki to appear. Boomstick: But the fact he has more Kamen Ride cards than Decade doesn't mean he would not "borrow" from him. :facing Kamen Rider Ryuga. :Diend: A monster for a monster? :Dienddriver: KAMEN RIDE - KIVA :changes to Diend having a summon Kamen Rider Blade fight monsters. :Dienddriver: FINAL FORM RIDE - BLADE :Diend (shooting Blade in the back, turning him into a giant sword): This will sting for a bit. :Diendriver: FINAL ATTACK RIDE - BL-BL-BL-BLADE :uses the Blade Blade to take out his opponents. :changes to Decade and Diend facing Apollogeist. : Diend: Friend is a word I really hate. Wiz: Personality wise, Diend is the not type to befriend people easily. It took him almost half a year to consider Tsukasa an ally, ditching him if it serves his needs, and a few years to finally accept him as a friend in his own way. And he can become very unforgiving to anyone who betrays his trust. :of Kaito holding the control mechanisms of the Crisis Fortress and the Zangyack battleship Grandhorse. :Kaito: I am a bit little happy you sacrificed a trivial thing like friendship to achieve your goals. I never minded that sort of thing, but...it's only fair you know how it feels. :the two pieces together, causing the Crisis Fortress and the Grandhorse to combine into the mountain sized Big Machine. Boomstick: THAT'S A SUPER-SIZED MEGAZORD! THIS IS JUST WRONG! Wiz: Big Machine is the project of an alliance between Dai-Shocker and the dwindling Zangyack Empire, intended for the purpose of world dominion. But Diend stole the giant robot and added it to his arsenal, though he reserves its use for those who broke his heart. :entering the cockpit in the chest compartment. :Diend: Now it's your turn to feel that pain. Boomstick: That's just stone cold overkill. Wiz: But that is the kind of person Kaito is. He even used time travel to steal a mint-condition item from a past version of himself before it got damaged. While that is messed up on many levels, Diend's action of nearly messing up his own timeline reaped him a big payday. :receieves a suitcase, opening it to sees a K-Touch. :Diend: My new treasure? :K-Touch: G4. RYUGA. ORGA. GLAIVE. KABUKI. CAUCASUS. ARC. SKULL. FINAL KAMEN RIDE - DIEND. :assumes Complete Form. Wiz: Like Decade, Diend can assume a Complete form. : Diendriver: ATTACK RIDE - GEKIJOUBAN :summons Kamen Riders G4, Ryuga, Orga, Glaive, Kabuki, Caucasus, Arc, and Skull. Boomstick: So in a nutshell, Diend breaks the laws of man and reality to suit his ends. Wiz: Exactly, but he has his moments as a hero. He helped Decade stop Dai-Shocker numerous times, freed his homeworld of Jashin's evil, and even helped a time cop realize that material goods are not important. Boomstick: But he's a FRIGGING THIEF! Wiz: True. But in the end, it is the fact that Diend's complicated past and agenda make him a very dangerous wildcard in a fight. TALLY RESULTS * Attack Potency and speed: Able to ravage a large island, and a large country in his Complete form, Diend moves at Subsonic speeds with a reaction speed of Mach 1000. * Strength: Strong enough to carry a large sword, Diend can deal physical blows with country-tearing force. * Durability: Diend's armor protects him from any damage that can level an island, also large country while in Complete form. * Range: Melee range, Several meters with Diendriver * Standard Equipment: Diendriver, Kamen Rider cards * Intelligence: High, skilled manipulator * Rank: Terraformer (High 6-C, High 6-A in Complete Form) Big Band Wiz: In the world of Skullgirls, America is much different place. While the Canopy Kingdom is a peaceful country ruled by the Renoir family, the real power is the Medici Mafia. And that only means one thing...crooked cops. And there are a few who dare try to uphold the law...one being an officer named Ben Birdland. :of New Merdian from the outskirts. :Big Band (voice over): New Merdian is a dangerous city. Even for me. Especially for me. I used to be a cop...and I always tried to do right thing. But I got one thing wrong, and it just about cost me my life. :changes to Ben being brutally beaten to death by his fellow officers Boomstick: Police brutality at its finest when it comes to goody two-shoes stool pigeons. Wiz: Good thing Ben somehow survived, though his body is utterly broken from the neck down. He was retrieved by Dr. Avian of Anti-Skullgirl Laboratory 8 and got fixed with new prosthetic body parts made from abandoned brass band instruments. With experimental oil running through his veins, police detective Ben Birdland walked a different beat as the steampunk private detective Big Band. Boomstick: I prefer to call him Sax-Cop. Wiz: Either way, he is possesses Anti-Skullgirl weapons and used them to stop the previous Skullgirl's attack. :Big Band propels towards the escaping Skull Heart. :Big Band: Ladies and gentlemen, it's time for my greatest hit. :Skull Heart: Every time you destroy this vessel, another will appear. There is no purpose to your action. I shall always return. :Big Band (shatters the Skull Heart with his fist): So what? Wiz: Big Band is also a father figure to the Anti-Skullgirls, aiding Avian in prolonging peace in New Merdian until a permanent solution in destroying the Skull Heart is found. But that changed when Laboratory 8 was compromised and Avian is murdered. :of Big Band finding Avian's dead body. : Big Band: Damn. My night just got a hell of a lot worse. Course, soon enough, theirs will too...when I catch up with them. :changes to Big Band defeating Peacock. : Peacock: You pack a wallop for an old guy. :changes to Big Band overpowering Cerbella with his numerous weapons. Wiz: Big Band is a very experienced fighter, using the musical instruments that constitute his cyborg body as fighting instruments. Whenever it is honking a bicycle horn at someone's face to air-blasting them with a tuba, Big Band has a weaponized instrument for every occasion. : Cerbella: Jeez! One-Man band? More like One-Man Army. Boomstick: It definitely shows, since he weighs a whooping 5,000 pounds! Wiz: And that body mass is used by Big Band in his "Super Sonic Jazz" attack, rolling himself into a ball while his jet-powered tuba propels him through his opponent at fast speeds. He can also use "Tympany Drive", firing lasers from his drums, or subject his opponent to a barrage of trumpets with his "Strike Up The Band" attack. But while impressive, Big Band is relatively slow without the use of his air-powered music shoes and tuba. Boomstick: Still, he is a freaking tank of death metal with frigging huge fists! Wiz: Experienced as both a fighter and a detective, Big Band is a veteran combatant and he'd be likely to see more before the final curtain. TALLY RESULTS * Attack Potency and speed: Able to ravage a country, Big Band uses the propulsion of his cybernetics to move at Hypersonic+ speeds * Strength: Able to lift semi-trucks, Big Band can inflict physical blows with enough force to shatter a small country. * Durability: Able to endure anything that would ravage a country. * Stamina: High * Range: Extended melee range with mechanically enhanced body, Several meters to several hundred meters with ranged instrumental weapons * Standard Equipment: Assorted instruments and instrument-based weaponry * Intelligence: High, skilled combatant and detective * Rank: Terraformer (6-B) Pre Fight Boomstick: We have analyzed the stats of our fighters. Wiz: In terms of intelligence, Big Band and Diend are evenly matched. But Big Band has the edge over Diend in attack potency, speed, strength, durability, and range. But Diend is fast enough to see Big Band coming and has two wild card factors: His Kamen Ride Cards and the K-Touch. In the case of the latter, Diend can use the item to excel Big Band in attack potency, strength, and durability. Ultimately, anything can go in this fight. And now that the combatants are set.... Boomstick: It's time for a Death Battle! Fight The scene opens to New Merdian where a large man in a trench coat. It was Big Band patrolling the streets for hearsay on the Skullgirl's whereabouts. But suddenly, he sees an explosion coming from the direction of the cathedral. : OST - Event: Power "What the hell is that!?," he mused as he was about to head over. However, a hologram appears in front of him. It was Brain Drain. "The Skullgirl has revealed herself - and her attention is fixed elsewhere." Brain Drain started. "This is the perfect opportunity. While her attention is fixed, she vulnerable. We must strike immediately, and decisively." "No Dice," Big Band retorted. "Do you know how many will die if we do it your way?" "That is of no consequence," Brain Drain insisted. "You know," Big Band started, "If I couldn't see your damn brain, I'd be asking myself if you had one." "This is your response?," Brain Drain said in annoyance. "The only miscalculation I've made is in attempting to work a soft-hearted fool from Lab 8. Luckily, I have outsourced someone who understands a chance opportunity." : Rider Decade OST - Fight in the Man As if on cue, a young man emerges from the shadows. "Kaito," Brain Drain identified the young man. "Defeat the Skullgirl and bring me the Skull Heart." The hologram then ends, Kaito smirking at he walks towards a nearby motorcycle to reach the cathedral. But Big Band refuses to allow this, smashing the vehicle. Kaito then brandishes a gun that he points at Big Band. "Get out of my way, Sax-Deka." "Nope. I don't think so." Big Band's eyes skim contemptuously over the strange firearm in Kaito's hand and then to a card that is inserted into the weapon. : Diendriver: KAMEN RIDE. Kaito then raises his weapon in the air while yelling, "Henshin!" He fires the gun as a strange image appears in the sky while three holograms appear around Kaito. : Diendriver: DIEND. The holograms move around before overlapping on Kaito, forming armor while the image in the sky adds the finishing touches to his helmet. Big Band was not impressed as makes the first move by dashing at Diend. : FIGHT : OST - Under the Bridge Big Band reels his fist out to punch, only for Diend to dodge to the right. "You're slipperier than a Medici," Big Band said while Diend inserts a card into his Diendriver. : Diendriver: ATTACK RIDE - BLAST. Diend unleashes a rapid fire barrage which Big Band blocks with a conductor's stand before going on the offense, blowing into the mouth piece connecting to his back-mounted his tuba to propel himself towards Diend. Big Band lands a left hook before his fist opens up and sucks Diend. "All 'board the A Train!," Big Band says as the trombone-like pistons of his forearm start up. Within moments, Diend is shot up of the arm and hits the ground. : Rider Double OST - Double's Up Now "Let's make things a bit more Hard-boiled around here," Diend said while getting up. He then takes out two cards, inserting one in. : Diendriver: KAMEN RIDE - DOUBLE. Diend fires the Diendriver in Big Band's direction, creating holograms that overlap into a two-tone Kamen Rider. "I take it that's Double," Big Band said while snidely remarking, "Nice name there, real original." But Diend is not done as he places the other card in. : Diendriver: KAMEN RIDE - SKULL. The holograms fired overlap to form Kamen Rider Skull as he and Double make mirroring poses while announcing to Big Band, "Now, you'll pay for your crimes!" Diend then takes out another card and inserts in while Double takes out the two Gaia Memories on his belt for two. : Rider Decade: All Riders vs. Dai-Shocker - Kamen Rider W Arrives : Double Driver: LUNA - TRIGGER : Diendriver: ATTACK RIDE - CROSS ATTACK. : Lost Driver/Double Driver: MAXIMUM DRIVE Yellow energy begins collecting at the end of Trigger Magnum while purple energy collects at the Skull Magnum, their owners point the guns towards Big Band. "Trigger! Full Burst!" "Skull Punisher!" From the guns, energy bullets shoot out towards Big Band as he uses a giant cymbal to shield himself from a majority of them. But Double's attack gets Big Band from all sides, knocking him in midair as Double resumes his CycloneJoker form. : Double Driver: CYCLONE - JOKER. MAXIMUM DRIVE "Joker Extreme!," Double jumps into the air before his body temporary bifurcates to deliver a double drop kick on Big Band who is propelled by the resulting explosion to the ground hard. : OST - Under the Bridge resumes "Not done yet!" Using the rocket-propel trumpets under his trench coat, Big Band gets up. "I count myself a gunslinger too. Strike the Band!" Big Band stomps his foot on the ground, causing a ground-shaking eruption of trumpet stands that send Double and Skull in midair to be pelted with blasts from the trumpet cannons below. The two Kamen Riders crashed to the ground, Diend unimpressed as he takes out another card. "I'm counting on you." : Diendriver: KAMEN RIDE - RIOTROOPERS. A trio of Kamen Rider footsoldiers charge Big Band. "Bees' knees!" Big Band trombone knees one Riotrooper in the face and then uppercut another with a saxophone. "Saximum!," Big Band yelled before dispatching the last Riotrooper with a Cymbal Clash. By that time, Diend had summoned Kamen Rider Ryuga to go on the offense. :Rider Ryuki Final Episode OST - Ryuki vs. Ryuga :Black Drag Visor: FINAL VENT. Ryuga's Mirror Monster Dragblacker appears behind him as he jumps into the air Big Band converts his body for his Supersonic attack. Dragblacker than coats Ryuga in its black flames as the Kamen Rider and the cyborg detective clash, causing a massive explosion. However, Big Band emerged from the smoke and starts pelting Diend with a series of punches. "Tuba-Tuba-Tuba-Tuba-Tuba!" Big Band then land a finishing blow while yelling, "TUBA!" Diend is knocked into the air as Big Band rockets above him with drums appearing from his trench coat. "Tymphony Drive!" Big Band beats his drums as they fire lasers that hit Diend before grabbing him with his legs and sealing him in his Death Tool bell. "The best is yet to come!," Big Band said as he rang the bell with enough force to crack it with Diend crashing back to solid ground. Big Bang lands behind Diend and proceeds to walk off. "We have come to terms. See you, space cowboy." But before he can make another clanking footstep, Big Band hears something and turns to see Diend getting up while holding a white item in hand. "For you, a Special service." With that, Diend activates his K-Touch. : Rider Decade OST - Treasure Sniper : K-Touch: G4! RYUGA! ORGA! GLAIVE! KABUKI! CAUCASUS! ARC! SKULL! FINAL KAMEN RIDE - DIEND! Within moments, Diend assumed his Complete form and brings out a new card that he places in his Diendriver. : Diendriver: ATTACK RIDE - GEKIJOBAN! Skull and Ryuga regroup with Diend as Kamen Riders G4, Orga, Glaive, Caucasus, and the giant Arc appear. The group of eight Kamen Riders all ready their attacks. :Black Drag Visor: FINAL VENT. :Orga Driver: EXCEED CHARGE. :Glaive Rouzer: MIGHTY :Kabutick Zecter: RIDER KICK. :Arc Kivat: WAKE UP! :Lost Driver: MAXIMUM DRIVE Cacasus, Skull, Kabuki, Glaive, and Ryuga land their Rider Kick attacks on Big Band, who uses his rockets to escape their attack and the second wave by Orga and G4 using their respective Orga Stlanzer and Gigant weapons on him. But Arc swoops down on Big Band from above in Legend Arc form, the two engaging in an aerial dog fight before Arc grabs Big Band and slams him through a couple buildings into the pavement. Diend decides to finish the fight as he takes out another card that he inserts into the Diendriver. : Diendriver: FINAL ATTACK RIDE - DI-DI-DI-DIEND! All of the summoned Kamen Riders are sucked into the energy vortex forming on the end of the Diendrive. "Time to end this." Big Band said. "It's All or Nothing! SUPERSONIC!" Big Band tucked his body in and blasts into the energy vortex toward Diend as he pulls the trigger. The energy blast from Diend's gun surges and hits Big Band, completely burning his trench coat as the screen whitens out. Within moments, the scene becomes back to view with Big Band's exposed black-armored cyborg body lying on the ground while Diend walks off with Big Band's partially burned fedora on the ground. : KO Results Boomstick: Awesome applesauce! Wiz: That was an awesome fight. While Big Band can shatter the Skull Heart, that strength is almost useless against an opponent who can out maneuver and utilize hit and run attacks. Boomstick: Diend was all that and a pro at playing dirty. He summoned various Kamen Riders to fight for him. That is technically cheating, right? Wiz: Not really. Diend's fighting style is "borrowing" Kamen Riders to fight for him. And against an opponent who was called a "one-man army" and can take down the likes of a fully awaken Skullgirl, it all seems legit. But while Big Band could stomp Diend the moment he got his hands on him, he was no match for the Kamen Rider in his Complete form with entourage of movie Kamen Riders backing him up. Boomstick: And that's why New Merdian's getting the "Jazz Dead End" Blues. Polls Poll 1 Who are you rooting for? Diend Big Band Poll 2 Give your opinion of the Diend/Big Band match Accurate Inaccurate Inbetween Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2017